I Loved You First
by freakygeniusgurl
Summary: Caitlin Caltacova has been best friends with Zac Efron since they were babies. But now, Zac thinks he loves Vanessa, and Caitlin is left behind. What happens when you're best friend tells you she loves you first? [[A story about something other than Z&V]]
1. Trailer

OK. I don't really like Zanessa, sue me :p

I thought there should be a different kind of story instead of all the usual Zanessa, Zashley, Lucessa, Lashley stuff, so here is the trailer for my fan fic,

I Loved You First.

- - - -

Italic is narration _They've been friends forever…_

"I've known Zac all my life. We've been best friends no matter what, and now that Vanessa's everything to him, we're just…"

"What."

_But now he has a girlfriend_

"I thought you said it was nothing!"

"It was nothing!"

"Then why are you guys so "close" now?"

_And they're being split more and more each time…_

"You lied to me."

"I didn't."

"Then what do you call that? You lied to me Zac."

_He has a choice to make…_

_Leave what he thought was love…_

"Zac, unless you can magically clone yourself, you have a choice to make between her and Vanessa."

_Or leave a friend who had a secret…_

"I loved you first…"

I loved you first, coming July 2007 

- - -

Sorry so short, I stink at writing trailers, lol

But I'm pretty good at writing stories.

Which reminds me, I'm really sorry I haven't updated Strawberry Shampoo in like a month. I got really busy. And no one reads the story anyway, so I might delete it

Anyway, tell me what you guys think of this story, and **PLEASE** no flames from Zanessa and Zashley fans.

--the freaky genius girl


	2. A Hawiian Surprise

Well, no one reviewed, but my e-mail told me two or three people subscribed, so people probably wanted to see more, so here is chapter 1. And just so you know, it takes place sometime this year but like right after the Say OK video. You'll understand when you read the chapter.

----

**Chapter 1: A Hawaiian Surprise**

"_Finally_." Caitlin Caltocova breathed out when she dropped the box.

Her sister moved into a new house, and Caitlin just _had _to help move everything in being the younger one.

"Caitlin!!!" Her sister Angela screamed. "Did you get the boxes in yet??"

"Yes your highness, now can I take a break?" Caitlin said.

"Okay…but I'll need help with the dining room stuff later!" Angela told her.

Caitlin moaned. "Fine."

She walked into the empty living room, with nothing but a new couch, with a plastic cover still on it. She took her laptop and set it on her lap.

She checked her e-mail, and a smile appeared on her face immediately, when she saw an unread message from one of her best friends.

Zachary David Alexander Efron.

Since they were practically in diapers, Caitlin has known Zac, and they've been the closest friends since then. Through elementary, middle school, high school, puberty, everything, you name it, they've gone through it together.

She clicked the little blue text that said, "This message will destruct in T minus 5 seconds…" and laughed.

He'd always title his e-mails with something funny like that. That's what made them special to her.

She read the message.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

_My god Caity, you don't ever read these with caution do you!_

_Did I sound like Angela? I was trying to._

_Anyway, hey dude what's up? Right now, I'm in the underground subway with the mole people. Remember? My dad and my brother?_

_OK, you caught me. I'm with Vanessa and the mole people._

_OK, I'm not with any mole people, stop pressuring me!!!_

_We're heading over to the beach to hang out. She's driving, and I'd really rather walk._

_I'm just joking._

_Anyway, how was the move? Did she get you to haul boxes everywhere? Because I told her to!_

_You're giving me that evil look aren't you? OK, I'm joking._

_Well, this message will self destruct in 5…4…3…2…1…_

_BOOM!!!!!!!!_

_--Zac_

She laughed, and went back to her inbox. She'd reply to it later. Then she clicked a message from her friend Emily. It was titled "You're not going to believe this", and Caitlin rolled her eyes, because Emily was a huge drama queen. But she read it anyway.

_Caitlin!!! Zac and Vanessa are going out!!!_

Her mouth dropped, and her heart sank.

Emily knew Caitlin had liked Zac, and she'd be upset if she knew this, but Emily was stupid enough to show her pictures anyway.

_Caitlin's POV_

He lied to me.

----

So that's chapter 1. If you guys want me to continue, please review! I like your comments LOL

I need at least 5 or 6 before I post the new chapter, I want to know people are actually reading it.

And ideas would be very good too!

Peace & Love

The freaky genius gurl


	3. Silence

Well again, I got bored on a weekend, so I'm writing this. lol

People probably haven't heard the song that's in this chapter, because it isn't officially out yet, but if you PM me I'll give you the link to hear it, either that, or you have to wait until the tenth to hear it, lol.

----

**Chapter 2: Silence**

Caitlin sat on the new porch of Angela's house. She stared out into the plain garden, and looked at the trees above her.

Angela walked out.

"Caitlin? Why are you moping around? I need someone to help me bring in the things for the dining room!" She said.

Caitlin didn't move. She looked like she barely heard anything at all. Then Angela sat next to her, and held her hand.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Caitlin replied, with no feeling in her voice at all.

"Come on, what is it?"

Caitlin shoved her a printed version of Emily's e-mail. Angela looked at it.

"Zac looks hot in swim trunks."

Caitlin gave her an "are you kidding me?" look.

"Sorry…You liked this boy, didn't you?"

She still stared out into the garden, with a look that meant she was nodding yes in her head. Angela could tell.

"Caity, I want to tell you something. Sometimes the world is a big—"

Caitlin's cell phone rung, interrupting her.

"Hold on," Caitlin said holding up a finger. She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Caitlin, it's Zac."

Caitlin just felt like someone dropped a big weight on her shoulders, but she couldn't hold it up.

"Oh…hi Zac."

"Yeah, I'm in the airport with Vanessa right now, we're flying home in half an hour. I was wondering, can you pick us up?"

Angela mouthed "no" to her sister, but instead she said,

"Sure. Um, just tell me what airport, and call me when you get off your flight."

"OK. Thanks so much."

"Um…anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

"Why did you do that?" Angela asked.

"What?"

"Tell him you'd do him a favor after he lied to you _and _made this one of the worst days of your life."

"Like he cares."

"Maybe, but I care."

"Well, that won't make him think any different. Maybe…maybe it's better if I just live this in silence."

----

I'll bet two years 

_I bet one year_

_I'll bet those years_

_You won't be here_

_l guess I'll keep_

_I guess you'll keep_

_Every memory_

_Sadly we may never be_

_I'll bet my tears_

_I'll bet your tears_

_I'll bet those tears_

_Overtime, may dissapear_

Caitlin didn't talk to Zac as much as he used to when he came back. She'd never come over to his house like she used to, she'd never call him on the phone like she used to, when he e-mailed her three or four times, he'd receive one reply with a one or two syllable word.

Caitlin was walking through the strip mall, that wasn't very far from her house, and Zac was there too. She saw him across the street, and then she saw Vanessa with him. She turned her head and walked away without even a "hello".

_Wait a minute_

_I have more to say_

_And you're not really listening to me_

_I need you_

_More than you'll ever know_

_I still do_

_Willing to let it show_

_I need a minute just to get to you_

_I feel like I might be getting through_

_Come over and say nothing_

_Silence is everything_

One day, Zac came over to her house, he knocked on the door, and she answered.

Complete and utter silence.

Not even looks, just stares.

Then she shut the door.

I know, I know 

_Feelings can show_

_If you let go_

_It must be told_

_I got a hold_

_On what we used to have_

_I will forgive _

_If you forget_

_All the things we said_

_Let's accept it_

Caitlin had a voice message. She listened to it.

"Caitlin, why have you been avoiding me? It's been complete silence for days, and I really want to know what's going on. Please don't shut me out again." She heard him say in the most caring voice she had ever heard. From him at least.

"I want to know too."

I need you 

_More than you'll ever know_

_I still do_

_Willing to let it show_

_I need a minute just to get to you_

_I feel like I might be getting through_

_Come over and say nothing_

_Silence is everything_

She actually answered the message this time.

"Zac…come to my house tonight…"

----

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" Zac asked.

"I'm not ignoring you." Caitlin replied.

"We haven't talked in two weeks. Just tell me what's going on, and I'll leave you alone for as long as you want me to. I just want to know what's going on."

"Zac, do you know what it feels like to have someone you really care about lie to you?"

"Sometimes, kind of."

"Well, that's how I feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, nothing…I'm glad you had a good time in Hawaii."

She left, giving him a hint saying that she knew what happened.

----

So there's chapter 2. Even though pretty much NO ONE is reviewing, I'm just having fun writing this.

The next chapter is called "Where's The Smoke", there's a good reason why.


End file.
